Girl's Night
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: Ruby talks Emma into going to girl's night, so Emma decides to ask Regina to accompany her. Emma's plan for the evening lands her and Regina into trouble. This one shot is for Summer 2015 Swan Queen Week Day 7: Trapped Together. Some language and alcohol use.


**Hi! This one shot is for the Summer 2015 Swan Queen Week Day 7 prompt: Trapped Together. I suppose this is set as if the first curse is broken and then everyone just goes along with life peacefully in Storybrooke for quite some time. I'd love to hear what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

Regina sits alone with the newspaper and a cup of coffee at Granny's. The same routine every day after she drops Henry off at school before she must go into work. It usually relaxes her, but today she struggles to focus on the words on the page due to a certain loud group of women from across the restaurant.

"Come on! 'I'm just going to turn in and watch Netflix''" Ruby mocks, "That sounds boring as hell, Emma. Come to girl's night with us"

Emma sighs, "Okay, fine. I guess I've got nothing better to do"

Emma's gaze wanders catching Regina's eyes peeping from over the newspaper. Regina quickly pulls the paper up farther over her face, hoping Emma hadn't noticed, and starts re-reading the headline for what seems like the one hundredth time.

Ruby, Kathryn, and Ashley all stand from the table.

"See you tonight, Em. And don't forget to remind your mom to be there!"

The three leave Emma sitting alone at the table. She realizes the group is just being nice by inviting her. Perhaps even her mother had put them up to asking. They have never crashed her usual morning coffee and bear claw routine before.

She can't get it out of her mind that she doesn't seem to fit in. She's an outsider. Ever since she broke the curse, she doesn't have old friendships that the rest of the town seems to have fallen back into. She's condemned to being just Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter or just the savior. She's never who she really is: just Emma.

The blonde takes her last sip of coffee and stands up, but before she takes a step to leave her eyes long across the room again to the other woman sitting alone. No one should feel as alone as she does. As Regina does.

Emma throws her trash away and strides across the room towards the brunette.

Emma clears her throat, "Hi"

Regina starts to fold her paper up, "Miss Swan. I see that you are continuing to interrupt my morning, so what can I do for you?"

"I know, I'm sorry about all of that. I was just wondering if you want to go to girl's night"

"Oh, I see," Regina tries her best to hide her shock.

Emma thinks a moment of an angle that would appeal to Regina to convince her to accompany her. Regina looks away, bored, as if she is about to leave, but Emma finally speaks up, "I think my mom made them ask me, so I was thinking about being, uh, super annoying. Want to help?"

Regina looks up, intrigued by the savior's suggestion. A devious grin forms across her face, "I'll be looking forward to it"

The blonde's face lights up, "Awesome! Henry can stay with my dad. I guess he is the designated babysitter or something"

"Okay, you can pick me up at 7"

Emma nods and turns to leave, but a realization hits her, "Wait, how did you know…"

"Miss Swan, your friends are louder than a horde of banshees. All of Granny's knows the who, what, when, and wheres of this little get together"

Emma looks around the room and several other patrons are nodding their heads. Even Sleepy, who she had thought was taking a nap on the bar top, is giving her a knowing look.

"Gotcha," Emma leaves with a skip in her step.

* * *

Emma hops onto the front porch at 108 Mifflin Street.

She had actually spent a considerably longer than usual amount of time getting ready for tonight. She wears her best blouse (even if it is covered by her same red leather jacket), dark skinny jeans (which make them fancier, right?), curled her hair, and even put on a spritz of perfume before leaving the apartment. Just to make a good impression for the group, of course. Nothing at all to do with the fact that she is picking up Regina freaking Mills.

The blonde knocks on the door and soon she hears the clicking of heels.

Regina opens the door and the blonde is stunned by the woman's beauty. Her makeup and hair are perfectly done. Not a single strand out of place. She wears a gorgeous purple dress with an asymmetrical neck line. She can't help but notice that it hugs her curves in all the right places. Her fancy, black stilettos must be at least five inches high as she stands at the exact same height as the blonde. She is holding a glass bottle of her famous apple cider.

"Ready to go, dear?"

Emma quickly catches herself before her jaw literally drops, "Absolutely"

The two enter Emma's bug and drive off towards Ruby's place.

Regina grins, "So what is your plan for being, as you put it, super annoying?"

Shit. Emma did forget something after all. She isn't quite cut out for making up evil plans.

"Well the sight of you there is a start and you'll see the rest when we get there"

The brunette nods and looks out the window at the passing buildings.

Phew. Vague enough to appease the other woman.

Soon the pair pull up to Ruby's place. There are already several other cars lining the street indicating that they're definitely the last ones to arrive. That will make it seem like it was planned annoyance. In reality, Emma is just usually late for almost everything.

Emma knocks on the door and opens it when she hears someone shout, "It's open"

The two enter the room and, just as Emma expected, everyone gasps at the sight of the former evil queen. Regina grins as innocently as possible. Maybe she doesn't understand herself anymore. The brunette does not feel joy at the reaction. She feels, as she usually does these days, alone. Still an outcast.

Mary Margaret rushes up front towards Emma, "Emma, what is she doing here?"

Emma subconsciously steps in front of Regina, "I was told that it's girl's night, so I invited her"

Mary Margaret nods at her daughter and then turns to Regina with a small smile, "Of course. Welcome to girl's night, Regina"

Regina smiles cordially back and hands the other woman the bottle of apple cider. The two follow behind her and reach the refreshments table. They pour their drinks and are left alone.

"So how was that?" Emma asks after taking a sip of her drink.

"Fantastic. What's next?" Regina presses. Okay, she lied. But she doesn't want to disappoint Emma now.

"Movie time!" Ruby announces from the center of the room.

Emma gulps the rest of her drink before pouring herself another glass. She watches the room begin to take seats around the television.

The blonde decides, "Let's talk through the movie"

* * *

"Run!"

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you not running?"

Emma and Regina lean against each other and giggle at their outbursts. Perhaps they've had a little too much to drink. The rest of the room is becoming noticeably irritated at the two.

On the television screen, the unlucky victim is finally caught by the villain.

"Ah! Come on, I told you to run!"

"So stupid!"

Mary Margaret and Ruby give each other a shared look of annoyance. The two stand and walk over to the trouble makers.

"Mom. Ruby," the blonde acknowledges.

"Will you two please quiet down?" Ruby requests.

Emma and Regina give each other a look and break out into another fit of giggling.

"Make us," Emma challenges.

Mary Margaret and Ruby scoff and walk away. They soon return with several other women. They all work together to remove Emma and Regina from their seats. The two playfully argue with the rest of them before they are thrown into a large walk-in closet.

Regina quickly goes to the doorknob and attempts to open it, but it is locked.

"Hey, let us out!"

"We'll let you out when you two can behave," Ruby answers.

They hear their footsteps become gradually softer until they are nonexistent.

Regina feels instantly sobered up and turns to Emma, "Well, dear, it looks like your plan caused us to get exiled from the party"

"Exiled? Big words. Why do you always have to be so fucking proper all of the time? Relax," Emma playfully slaps her arm. The blonde still feels the effects of Regina's apple cider.

"Emma, we are locked in the closet! How do we get out?!"

The blonde senses her frustration and thinks a moment, regardless of how foggy her mind is. Finally she comes up with something, "I got this. Stand back"

Emma backs up until she reaches the back wall of the closet and then takes a running start. She leads with her shoulder and rams as hard as she can into the door in hopes that it will bust off the hinges. She could easily accomplish such a feat. She is the savior of Storybrooke after all. How hard could it be?

Wrong.

The door doesn't budge as she slams into it. She falls to the ground in pain.

Regina rubs her temple in frustration, "You idiot. We just have to wait"

She outstretches a hand to help Emma back onto her wobbly feet. The blonde clutches her head in one hand and explores the wall with the other to find the light switch. She succeeds and turns it on.

The two squint at the light and take a seat next to each other against the wall. When their eyes finally come into focus they notice their surroundings. The closet seems to be full of Ruby's curse wardrobe (of the rebel against Granny sort), several coats, and plenty of shoes.

An idea so ingenious that it deserves a gold medal pops into Emma's mind. She grins widely, "Gina, let's play dress up"

"First of all, I'm not 'Gina'. Second, absolutely not, Miss Swan"

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun. What else is there to do? Just sit here?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do"

Emma sulks, "Party pooper! If you're not going to do it then I will"

"Go right ahead"

Emma uses Regina's shoulder to stand again and begins to peruse her way through the clothes.

The brunette shakes her head in embarrassment as the blonde pulls out a several items including short shorts and tiny tops. Emma tosses Regina an outfit that nearly hits her in the face.

Regina stands and holds up the tiny shirt to her torso, "There is no way, Emma"

"Please, play along. It'll be fun!"

Emma begins to remove her clothing one piece at a time. First her red jacket, then her shirt, and boots. She starts to remove her jeans, but gives up as they are too tight to remove easily. Especially while slightly impaired.

Regina blushes and struggles to turn her gaze as the other woman attempts to change clothes in front of her. She looks down and begins to count threads on the carpet. One. Don't look. Two. Don't look. Three.

But Emma notices her struggle and giggles, "Hey, you can look now"

The brunette looks up and can't hold back her laugh. Emma's hair is a wild mess. She wears a small, bright red top that shows off her midriff, and the same jeans she's been wearing all evening. She attempts to step into a pair of strappy heels, but ends up kicking them to the side.

"Your turn," Emma sing songs.

Regina rolls her eyes, but decides to give in. This is actually the most fun she has had in quite some time. If ever.

She turns her back to Emma and points to the zipper on her dress, "Unzip me?"

The blonde unconsciously licks her lips and nods. She easily pulls the zipper down the full length of her back revealing an expanse of olive skin. Emma places her hand just under the dress touching her shoulder blades.

"Is this okay?"

The brunette hums and nods her head in agreement.

The two are too caught up in the moment to notice the sounds of laughter and footsteps coming towards the closet.

"Okay, you guys are free now," Ruby announces as the door swings open.

Emma and Regina dash apart as fast as cheetahs. Their hearts race and their cheeks instantly flare red.

Ruby begins to laugh hysterically, "I suppose I should've thrown you two in the closet sooner"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Quicker to come out!" Ruby imitates a rimshot on an air drum set.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret calls just out of sight.

"Nothing," the three shout back in unison as they all hold back their laughs.


End file.
